


Walking on the beach

by Scapio



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Like, No idea what I'm doing, This has been lightly checked, burn me, for real, just a little lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scapio/pseuds/Scapio
Summary: Max and Chloe walks on the beach





	Walking on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you, who came to see that shitfic. I'm barely able to write in my mother tongue and yet I'm trying to write in english, but I don't know, Max and Chloe make me feel like doing the impossible so here I am. Just an idea I got from a little comic (https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/372035050230775808/467744437196423188/1531585843490.png). Unfortunately I don't have the source for it, so if anyone knows who it is, feel free to tell me and I'll edit.  
> So that's about it, here we go, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed imagining this scene in my head.

Chloe and Max were walking on the beach, hand in hand and appreciating the view on the ocean. It has been 4 years since that week of hell as they called it, and today they are celebrating their first year of being able to move forward. Naturally Max still had nightmares but Chloe was ready each and every night in case Max woke up to calm her down and allow her to talk if she ever needed to.

When they arrived on a little bridge they walked to the edge and stared at the sea. The view was incredible and they stayed like that for 5 minutes before Max seemed to see something on the water and she bent trying to identify what that was. 

At this moment Chloe decided that it was the right moment and she screamed : “Max! What the fuck is that? It looks a lot like ....” and then Chloe pushed Max in the water and finished her sentence to no one in particular “...my girlfriend!”.  
Max had no time to react and she barely managed to stop breathing before hitting the water. 

When she finally came back to the surface, she saw Chloe, on one knee with something in her hand. She gasped and all her fake anger dissipated immediately to that sight.

Chloe cleared her throat and began : “Max, you probably don’t know but I love you since we were kids, and after you left me, there was a Max’s shaped hole in my heart. I tried to ignore it, to fill it with booze and drugs but I never succeeded. I thought a part of me would miss forever until you came back, and the second I saw you I felt complete again. Even if I acted like a bitch, I was so happy to see you again, even in those terrible circumstances. And then, this fuckign week happened, and at the end you decided I was worth more than a thousand people. Ever since, my only wish is to stay with you, forever. So I thought about it, you know, like a whole fucking long time and I finally managed to find the guts to ask you this important question Max. Will you marry me ?”

When Chloe was over, Max finally was able to breathe again, and she felt tears on her cheeks. But before giving an answer, she held her hand at Chloe so she could get back on earth. That wasn’t her plan and at the moment Chloe grabbed her hand Max pulled her in the water. When Chloe held her head over the water, at this moment Max grabbed Chloe in a tight hug and cried “yes, yes, yes, hella yes! I love you Chlo” 

They stayed in the hug for what felt like hours and when finally Max let go of Chloe, Chloe held Max’s hand and slipped the ring on her finger and said, barely able to contain her immense joy : “Thank god i didn't lose the ring in the water, or we could have been looking for it for hours!”

Max giggled and slowly they walked out of the water. After a few moments, Max broke down, crying her eyes out and when Chloe asked what was wrong, Max simply answered : “I’m getting married with the woman I love the most!”


End file.
